Revenge of the SChool
by emoloverforever
Summary: iggy point of view wht happens when he can actually see find and part of his dream comes true out it better than da summary k so give it a try dont kill me my first fan fic RnR T because im paranoid some eggy in it maybe fax not sure
1. It just a dream

**my first fanfic so dont hate that means u gianesegirlforever**

Iggy's POV:

**BOO-OM!**

My eyes bulged wide open with surprise. I blinked a few times to regain my consciousness. Wow!

What the........?

Even though I cant see, i did feel sparks landing on me. I heard a nother loud boom and this time everyone jump up atleast 5 ft. **_Ouch!_**i hit my head on the ceiling. Max rented this old apt so we can live. It had a low ceiling, for us. We can streatch our arm and touch it. THe bathrooms smelld like crap and the kitchen had mold and mildew all one in there right mind would live here. I heard a loud crash this time but instead of jumping Angel and Nudge screamed. I felt something wet fling right over me yet a few drops managed to fall on may cheek causing it to tingle. i got worried. Touching my cheek I felt this green, yet smooth rather than sticky, slime.(I'm blind but i can still see color.) It was all over me. IT started growing. I grabbed a big chunk of it and sniffed it. _Ah Whow what an aweful smell._

It smelled like that radio active slime that me and gazzy always use. Weird, the only people that use this kind of slime are the flock and I and.............._white coats_.

Oh my god(not in that white girl way or gay way) my body started to shake a little. I lost consciousness and dropped to the floor. Before losing all contiousness, i heard a few gasps and the one that caught my ear was max's. **_Max._** Yes i cant see her but here presence keeps me calm. I want her to be mine. Shes already with fang but she can change. She belongs with me.

Ugh. I felt as if a safe fell from the outmost layer of the atmosphre and fell on my head. I blinked a few times and kept my eyes open because they were tired for being shut for two whole days. I think it was two whole days because the clock had just said 7:17am Monday, November 9, 2009. Standing right in front of me was my twin. Wait-wait-wait what?I must be dreaming. I blinked a few more times. I couldnt believe it. I wasnt surprised about my twin which is pretty wierd becaause my parents never had another child. I was surprised that I could see. Joy over filled me and I was about to run to the flock and tell them when I stopped right at my tracks. I looked at my suroundings. It was a blank room with double doors. I saw a bed annd a radio clock. I also saw my twin.

"Who the hell are u and where is my family?" I looked directly in his eyes while i spoke to him. ANd just as i looked through his eyes, i could have sworn i seeen the door behind me open. Swiftly, I looked back and i saw jeb. I thought i was saved untill i looked at him closly. He had a name tag that said president of itex.

"Im not actually part of Them. I had captured the real president and I wore her tag. I did bring u here by that big explosion. It was just a distraction to bring you here. That slime was a little thing one of the scientist made up. I stole a few bags and put it in the bomb that u guys inhaled. If it werent u and gazzy who mad the bombs, i would not have brught u here."

I relaxed my stance a little. I trusted jeb and he brought us back to the school. I know max never did after she found out he didnt die but i still did because whre ever we were, we got new power and coordinates from the Voice aka jeb. But now I hated him so much.

"If u dont believe me, you can come see the flock. Also, your robo twin is the one who injected u with medication taht healed ur eyesight as u can see."

I followed jeb bracing for anything he had to throw at me. He lead me to this room with purple double doors. Odd isnt it. When I went in, i saw the whole flock with woried eyes.

"Where were u?" they all yelled with happiness. I was happy to see that and to see max's face. And forr once, i actually think its pretty.

"Ahh thats great iggy!" Angel beamed.

Get out of my head Angel.

Srry. And by the way, i think its cute that u actually liked max's face at first sight. You should really tell her that.

Angel! by the way she likes fang. But its worth a try.

"Oh guys I can see!"

"THats awesome" nudge said.

I think gazzy was bumd out that i can see and i dont have suppersonic hearing.

"I still have super hearing."

Everyone was so happy and we talked for ten hours straight.

We were all so hungry and it just so happened that these men, guided by jeb, came in with like 50 plated of food and we all scraffed it down it a matter of minutes.

"max i wanna tell u something but in private."

"Sure Iggs"

WE went into my room and i confessed.

"I love you max."

"Me too, have u gone weird or something."

"No, I love u more than a brother."

And to prove my point, i grabed her and kissed her passionately.

Instead of melting into the kiss, like i wanted heer to, she parted away and slapped me.

She started to leave and before she stepped out she said.

" IM sorry iggy, but my heart belongs to fang bythe way, im sorry i slapped u. Its not your fault and i know it. But i do love you as a sister and tahts all it will be no more and no less k."

then she blew me a kiss. It wasnt a i love u sooooooo much kiss, it was more of a im so sorry kind of kiss. and she left.

Max's POV

"Iggy, wake up!"

I repeated it for the bilionith time and he wouldnt answer.

He had bee tossing and turning all the time and now he started to sob.

I spiilled water on him and he instantly wolk up.

"Wht the hell did u do that for?"

"u were crying!"

"It was just a dream."

"OK then.

What wrong with that guy. Gone sycho i guess.

Iggy's Pov

"Wht the hell did u do that for?"

"u were crying!"

"It was just a dream."

"OK then."

She left.

Yea all a dream nothing happend. I dreamt it all. Bye BYe Eyesight.

That was some un real love.


	2. Slam!

**hey i hoope u guys liked it dis my second chapter by the way max and iggy never likked each other.**

Iggy's POV

After that horid dream, i need some guy time. THe best person that will make me forgett everything and ingage iin some guy time is Gazzy. YOu all thought I would talk with Fang but he too quite and that will make me think of it more. PLus, I bet max would tell him and he will want to know what occured in my dream. He'll get mad and you know, he'll do what ever to keep me away from max; not that i like her, it just she helps me around the house right after Fang.

WE wre staying with Max's mom for a few months and i was glad that we were. I really liked their house.

I went to Gazzy room where i heard him doing something. I new it would be a bomb because when i entered i heard suffling arOUNd the room.

"Dont get all crazy, it just me. PLus, i wanna help ya out on that bomb."

"Im not making a bomb, im making a fainting slime so if we incounter any earasers or flyboy, which i highly dought, they faint or possibly explode."

Ironic isn't it.

"Naw its ok, thats not what i was hoping for."

"K then but"

As i was heading out the door, i tripped over one of gazzy's action figures and slammed right on my face. OW! i never knew how hard these floors are. IT was a good thing fang wasnt here, he would have laughed.

** This chapter was short yeah but i wanted to leave you wonding what would happen. Review pleez and flames are exepted. I wont right a nother chapter untill you give me atleast five reviews.**


	3. Oh no!

**Hey sorry i didn't post a cahpter lately. I had so much project and hw. Quarterly assessments are done so here u go. Also, thanks for wolfdefender01 for keeping in touch with me rock on. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own MR. JP does.**

Ella's point of view

I was in the kitchen with Max, mom and Fang. Fang was just sitting there waiting for the cookies to be done. Mom, Max, and I were making the cookies out of scratch when we heard a loud bang and the ceiling shook. I was the first one to scream because that's just me while Mom and Max run up the steps. Fang stayed in the kitchen and I went upstairs. When reached the second floor, I saw Max cracking up at Gazzy's room. I couldn't find Mom anywhere. I ran up to Max to see what was so funny.

"Oh my god. What happened to you." I was practicaly screaming with fear.

I saw Iggy on the floor with a cut elbow. I think he tripped on one of gazzy's action figures. It wasn't even a full one. I nudged Max and she quit laughing. However, I did see her almost bursting because she wanted to laugh. Fang finally came up the stairs and saw Iggy on the floor which made him laugh. This made Max start and both of them sounded like a bunch of Hyenas.

"It's not funny you guys. He's bleeding hard."

"Oh yes it is. He tripped on an action figure." Max and Fang said at practically the same exact time.

"He's blind why are you making fun of."

And after I said that, Iggy got up and walked to his room with tears coming down his cheek. I think it was because of Max and Fang laughing and me calling him blind. He doesn't like to be referred to being called blind, especially from me and Fang.

"Why are guys so mean to him. It's not his fault anyway. Ugh. I am going to talk to him and don't follow me or he won't let me in"

I went over to Iggy's room but I remembered to get some cotton balls and a band aid. I Knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I can treat your wound. Just let me in."

"OK. Come in."

When I entered, I saw a lot of blood on his sheet. I rushed to his elbow and cleaned the wound.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing, really. You needed to be healed. I knew Max and fang would have done nothing and my Mom must have been looking for the first aid kit. I think we used it all up on Angel."

"Yeah whatever. I only have one thing to ask you?"

"Yeah what is it. If it's about me calling you blind, I am sorry. I didn't mean to its just fang and Ma----- "

"No I know you didn't mean to. That wasn't my question. It was why were you the only one who didn't laugh? You tried to defend me. You could have laughed like all of them you know."

"Yes I didn't and I didn't want to."

"Why?"

I didn't answer. So with out answering, Iggy came up to me and placed his lip with mine. It was warm so I melted into the kiss. I tilted my head so we can kiss pationatly. My hand started to go up his head and up his hair.

I released so I can breath. We kissed again. This time, he went up my shirt and played with my bra. He unhooked it and started playing with my boob. I groaned.

Next Morning:

I woke up next to Iggy under the overs. It was all foggy. I tryed to get out and found myself naked. Oh god. I did it with Iggy. What will mom say. What will the flock say.

**So yeah some sex in it. so review flames excepted.**


End file.
